Trees, bushes and other plants are common in both planned landscaping, as well as “naturally” occurring landscapes. Such trees, bushes and plants may be generally referred to herein as “vegetation.” As is well known, such vegetation often requires regular maintenance for aesthetic reasons, safety, and the health of the vegetation itself. A significant component of the maintenance includes pruning/trimming portions of the vegetation, including, various branches and limbs, leaves, fruits, nuts, and other portions of the vegetation found on thereon. Such portions may be generally referred to herein as “debris.”
However, when the debris is removed from elevated portions of the vegetation, for example, palm cuttings at the top of a palm tree, it is simply aimed and released and hopefully lands in a desired area or “target area.” Due to the height from which the debris is dropped and the natural tendency of the debris to “sail” on its own, the actual landing area can be some distance from the desired location (twenty feet or more). Thus, there is a risk that debris could unintentionally hit people, vehicles, property or other vegetation, causing damage. Moreover, because the debris may land in many different locations, significant time is required to gather and dispose of the debris after trimming.
Thus, a device that helps direct the debris to the target area and away from people, vehicles, property and other vegetation is desired. Additionally, a device which aids in keeping debris in a particular location is desired.